


Potion Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drarry, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, LGBTQ, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During dinner, Harry sees Pansy slip some sort of potion in Draco’s pumpkin juice, but when it seems to not have a reaction, Harry decides to confront the Slytherin...(Sorry I’m shit at writing summaries)DISCLAIMER: Sadly I have not obtained a Polyjuice potion and have magically turned to JK Rowling, so the wizarding world of Harry Potter belongs to her and only her
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	Potion Shenanigans

Candles littered the tables and desks, flickering in the damp air of the dungeons. Greenish light filtered through the windows that peered into the black lake, dying the room an eery color.

There sat Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, watching the fire that flickered in the grey-stoned fireplace and playing exploding snap.

Pansy brushed a strand of her dark hair behind an ear, before looking away from the board. "I can't deal with him anymore, Blaise," she said quietly. Blaise gazed at her with curious eyes.

"With who?" he finally asked.

She shot him a look. "Draco," she hissed through gritted teeth. "Merlin, he can't stop jabbering on about _Potter_.” She pronounced his name with disdain. He's my friend, but one has to know when to _stop._ " Blaise's curious look turned to that of amusement.

"And how do you suggest we fix it? We can't tell him to stop. You know how he is.”

A smirk creeped up her lips. She held up a vial of some sort of potion. "We get him to tell Potter of course," she said as if it was such an obvious statement. Blaise's eyebrows seemed to fly off his forehead.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just put a silencing charm on him?" He asked, glancing at the potion. Pansy turned the vial several times in her hand.

"But what fun would that be? We're Slytherins, Zabini. We have to get back at him for all those hours of ' _Potter and his stupid perfect hair and his stupid perfect face'_ for hours and hours and hours and-"

Blaise held up a hand for her to stop. "Fine. We can slip it into his drink at dinner."

* * *

Harry loaded his plate with food, the smells enticing him to get more and more until his plate looked like it would topple over at any moment. Hermione was staring at him with a look of disbelief as Ron chuckled to himself, doing the same thing as Harry.

"Harry, _what_ are you doing? I'm sure you've gotten enough. Are you even going to be able to finish all that?"

Harry adjusted his wired glasses, glancing at Hermione and then back at his mound of food. He hadn't eaten all day, or dinner the night before. He had felt too sick from the pungent smells of Ron's socks and potions class. But now, he felt he could eat a hippogriff. Hermione should be thankful he wasn't searching for Buckbeak at the moment.

"It's fine, 'Mione. If I don't finish it, Ron can have it." Hermione sighed to herself and started to load her own plate.

As Harry stuffed a mouthful of roasted potatoes in his mouth, his emerald gaze drifted to the Slytherin table. He could see Malfoy and his friends sitting together. They seemed happy enough. Harry wasn't sure why it bothered him, even a little. Ever since the war ended, he seemed to be more interested in Malfoy than ever.   
  


The ravenette shook his head in hopes to clear his suddenly jumbled head.

He sighed as he swallowed the mouthful of potatoes. Nowadays he had to remind himself about his feelings for Malfoy. _You hate Malfoy. He's a jerk. A close-minded, ferret-faced..._ His eyes flicked back to his plate. He wasn't even sure if those things were true. He was finding it harder and harder to come up with insults about the Slytherin.

He couldn’t be all bad and why did he even say Malfoy was close-minded? He barely knew the blonde at all, other than their daily bickering. He adjusted his glasses once more and looked back to the Slytherin table just in time to see Parkinson pouring a pink liquid into Malfoy's goblet.

Harry's body moved on his own,standing up quickly, causing the precariously placed treacle tarts on Ron's plate to fall to the table. More than half of the Gryffindors looked at him strangely.  
  


He could hear confused whispers from his fellow Gryffindors.

Her heard Hermione sharply whisper "Harry sit down."

But Harry seemed to not have heard her as he stared intensely. Draco took a swig of his pumpkin juice. He didn't cry out in pain, he didn't double over as if he was dying, if anything he just looked bored.

Harry finally sat back down, unable to keep is suspicious stare off Parkinson.

* * *

Draco ate in silence as he listened to Pansy and Blaise chat about the upcoming Quidditch game. Pansy suddenly threw her arms back in excitement, knocking Draco's textbooks off the table.

Pansy muttered a sorry before continuing to talk excitedly to Zabini. Draco cast a grey-eyed glare. Why was she so excited anyways? Quidditch wasn't something knew to her. He bent over to pick up the books.

He set them down and took a deep drink of his pumpkin juice. He mind suddenly felt a bit foggy, but his thoughts were quickly occupied as he saw Potter jump up from his seat, his green eyes intense. He felt a shiver go down his spine and he quickly looked back down at his drink.

 _Did something happen?_ He asked himself. Nothing seemed to be abnormal other than _Potter_ , who was slowly slinking back down to his seat.

He waved off any worries or suspicions and continued listening to his friends' conversation.

* * *

Draco mouthed the words on his parchment to himself. He shook his head, frowning, and the scratching of his quill continued.

"Alright, Malfoy, Out with it!" Pansy shouted hotly, bursting into his dormitory. Draco jumped slightly as she barged in and turned to face her.

"What is it, _Parkinson_?" he asked with a sneer. She was acting weird. First the excitement of quidditch and now calling him "Malfoy". Not to mention her staring at him in the common room, causing him to move to his dorm in the first place.

She gave him a look of exasperation. Blaise soon joined them. "Nice of you to join us, Zabini," Draco said, his grey eyes cold. "Now that you mention it, out with it yourself, Pansy. Why have you been acting weird ever since dinner?"

Pansy glared back at him with dark eyes. "Why haven't _you_ been acting weird?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Draco shouted, annoyed with her vagueness.

"We put a potion in your pumpkin juice," Blaise admitted, attempting to be helpful, but only receiving twin glares in return. Draco stood up, knocking over the ink pot and his chair in the motion, 

"Potion?! Are you finally done with me? Trying to poison me are you?!" Draco couldn't help himself as millions of thoughts flooded his mind. They were finally done being friends with him. They would throw him out like trash...just like everyone else. Just like all the other Slytherins. Just like everyone in bloody Hogwarts. He could feel hot tears running down his cheeks. "Is that it?! SAY SOMETHING!"

Pansy and Blaise took a step back, not expecting this kind of reaction from the blonde. "D...Draco," Pansy said. "We didn't poison you. We aren't done with you either."

Draco turned away from the two, embarrassed he had shown this kind of emotion to them. He promised himself he'd keep a mask. He promised himself he wouldn't let things bother him.

"Draco. Listen to us. It was just a love potion," Blaise explained.

Draco's dark brows furrowed in confusion. His puffed eyes flicked between the two before quickly wiping away his lingering tears. "Why the bloody fuck would you put a love potion in my pumpkin juice?" He growled. He could the feel the tips of his ears burning with shame.

Pansy suddenly looked embarrassed. "We wanted you to confess to Potter."

Draco felt nothing but rage as he swung his fist, without a second thought. He would have hit Pansy straight in her jaw if Blaise hadn't caught his fist. Draco quickly pulled his hand away, horrified at what he had attempted.

"I..." he trailed off, looking at Zabini's angry gaze and Pansy's shocked expression. "Dammit..." he muttered. He really was a shitty friend.

"Draco. We didn't know you would react this way," Pansy finally spoke. Draco ran a shaky hand through his blonde locks.

"I just-" his voice failed him. He felt foolish for reacting the way he did.

"It was a joke mate, but maybe we took it too far," Blaise admitted and Pansy nodded. "So...we're sorry, I guess."

Draco regarded coldly them before nodding, expression warming. "Me too."

A small smirk replaced Pansy's frown and then she suddenly threw her head back with a loud guffaw. "You...you...didn't act differently because you're already so b-bloody in love with Harry fucking Potter," she wheezed.

Draco pushed her lightly, allowing a smile to replace his evident frown.

She was right...after all.

* * *

Harry fidgeted with his sleeve. He was nervous to say the least. He was going to tell Malfoy what he saw.

Ron stood by the door, waiting for him. "We're going to be late," he complained.

Harry glanced at the mirror, making sure his hair didn’t look like a hippogriff nest, although he wasn't sure why he cared at all. "Alright, let's go," Harry said.

When they walked through the doors of the great hall, Harry bid him a quick goodbye, ignoring the strange look Ron gave him. He just wanted to get this over with. He walked swiftly to the Slytherin table.

He cleared his throat. "Malfoy," he said. Malfoy turned in his seat, his face contorting into a mixture of a sneer and a strained smile.

"Potter," he greeted. "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can we talk...um alone?"

Draco hesitated before nodding and following Harry out of the Great Hall. Harry looked up at Draco through the hair falling over his eyes. "Well...I..." Harry wasn't sure why it was suddenly hard to speak. This wasn't anything that affected _him_.

* * *

Grey met green as the two eighth year's eyes met. Draco could feel his heart rate spike as those perfect emerald eyes met his own. He looked so innocent...so... _pretty._

Draco didn't know how gorgeous Harry really was until he was presented right in front of him, a beautiful blush dusting his perfectly tanned skin.

"Well I think I saw-" he was cut off as Draco bent down and locked Harry's lips with his own. Draco closed his eyes, their mouths moving in perfect sync. The few moments they were connected seemed like ages to Draco. He never wanted this feeling to stop.

The blonde suddenly pulled away, horrified at what he had done. Was this the love potion making him do this? No, he had always loved Harry, but he never thought he would act on it. Not now...and especially without consent. Draco could feel his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. He probably just ruined any chances of dating Pott-

His thoughts were interrupted as Harry kissed him again, this time a very passionate kiss, as if they had both been waiting for this moment their whole lives. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling their bodies closer than Draco ever thought possible. 

Every inch of his being was burning with a love he never though himself capable of before.

* * *

Harry had no clue what was happening. He was kissing Malfoy. He was _kissing_ _Draco Malfoy_. Harry almost let out a whimper as Draco pulled away from him, his grey eyes wide with shock and horror.

Harry wasn't sure if he had done something wrong for him to pull away, all he knew is that he wanted it back. Harry took a step forward and connected their lips once again, this time more forcefully. Harry's lips tingled and his body buzzed with an unfamiliar emotion. He wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's neck, just wanting to get closer to him. Draco finally pulled his face away, his breath fogging Harry's glasses,

"Harry I..." Draco trailed off. Harry buried his face in the crook of the Slytherin's neck, breathing in the scent of peppermint and apples. Harry didn't know what to say or do, so he just clinged to Draco's skinny figure. 

Fuck, he didn’t even know what he felt about the guy until...

"Harry," Draco said once more. This time the raven-haired boy looked up, his face flushed and lips parted.

Harry stepped a bit away from the blonde, taking his hand in his own. Draco's long fingers curled around his calloused palm. "I don't understand," Harry said quietly. "I thought..."

"I hated you?" Draco finished. He studied their hands, his grey eyes sparkling. "No...I..." his pinkish lips smiled lightly. "I fancied you, Potter."

Harry rubbed his eyes with his free hand, then closing them. He was afraid that if he opened them, Draco wouldn't be there. That it would be a dream.

Harry had had this feeling for a while. The feeling of pixies in his stomach. The feeling of his cheeks flushing and his fingers tingling whenever he was near Draco or when they spoke without fighting. He never had a name for it until now. He fancied Draco too. Harry opened his eyes to see Malfoy staring at him, emotion sparkling those beautiful grey eyes. He let a small laugh escape his mouth. "I fancy you too, Malfoy, although I didn't realise it until just now."

Draco let a wide grin stretch across his mouth. Oh, that smile. It was so beautiful, so rare...so _genuine_. Something Harry wanted to see all the time. The raven-haired-boy tugged the blond toward him, wrapping his arms around his frame. Harry breathed in his scent once again, burying his face in his chest.

* * *

Draco tensed slightly as the smaller boy embraced him before quickly melting into the ravenette. He placed his face on top of Harry's head, breathing in. He smelled like dew, treacle tart, and spices...his amorentia. Draco smiled into Harry’s hair. Of course it was what he smelled in amorentia.

"Harry," Draco said, lifting his head. Harry made a humming sound in response. "Would you like to-"

"Yes," Harry interrupted, looking up at him. Draco raised an eyebrow. "I would like to be your boyfriend."

Draco smirked. "And now do you know that's what I was going to ask?”

Harry buried his face back into Draco's chest. "Shut it, Malfoy," he said, hugging the Slytherin closer.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAH! I just love them. I like the way this turned out!! It got a little angsty there, but sometimes I can't help it. Anyways, I hope you guys thought this was as cute as I did. The plot is based on a post I saw so credit to them. Stay rad, my dudes! :D
> 
> Edit note: Holy shit, this got so many reads to fast. You guys are pretty radical! Check out my tumblr to submit requests and/or ask me questions :)  
> https://a-potato-trying-to-survive.tumblr.com/


End file.
